The New Kids
by houseofstelenaoreotully
Summary: [Season 6. AU. Original Crew gone] Sam is the new music teacher, and has decided to once again help the New Directions crew gain victory. Theodore and Clara Benjamin are the first of the new kids who want to help. All together will they be able to do this or will drama and teen issues get in the way first? [SYOC :: closed.]
1. Chapter 1

_Theodore's POV_

"Name please?" the lady in the registration office had asked, as she had seen Theodore in the window, and in his head, he had wondered why he hated his name so much, but he scanned back into reality, as his twin sister, Clara had came in beside him.

"I'm Clara, and this is Theodore, our last name is Benjamin," she had told the secretary, as she had typed their names in the library, so they could receive their rosters, and locker numbers, and combinations. Neither of them had wanted the moved to Lima, Ohio, but their father had fought for custody of them, not that it would matter in two years, being as they were sixteen.

"Well here you go, if there is any questions, please don't hesitate our staff," the lady told them, as neither of them bothered to ask her name, or look at the directory on the wall that had been on the left of them, and the collected their school papers, and headed to where their lockers were on the map. Theodore was the only one who had bothered to thank the lady.

"Well I'm off to find where cheer leading try-outs are," Clara told the younger twin, as they headed off to find out where their lockers were.

"You don't even know where your locker is, and you want to find out where cheer leading practice is!" protests Theodore, as he rolls his eyes, and decided to do the opposite, then he looked back at his sister. Her brown eyes, with her current dyed pink hair, her perfect athletic abilities. He wasn't jealous, he just sometimes wished that they could trade lives.

"Theo, I have all day to figure out where my locker is," she answered him back, as a few students who had attended the school longer than they had, walked the hallway, and they were more than likely talking about the new kids who had just arrived, and Theo was wondering he had any of them in his classes.

"Yeah, I guess. Anyways, I'm off to look for my locker, that is, if I have time to do so. We have class in seven minutes, and I would hate to be late on my first day. I don't get high quality grades like you do," Theo mentioned, and walked away before his sister could say anything else. In his head he calculated that he would be so busy with homework that he wouldn't be able get caught up on his man crush on Matt Donovan of _the Vampire Diaries_. He pushed that aside, and headed in the direction that stated where his locker should be.

That was when he discovered the music room. An abandoned piano just sitting there with his keys just screaming at him to play them, because they had wanted to hear his voice, even though he had no mic beside him, so that they could. He gave in and listened, as he walked inside, and placed his black and white checked backpack down inside the music room, and headed to the piano bench. Suddenly everything him and his sister didn't have in common didn't matter.

 _Whoa, oh, oh_

 _Whoa, oh, oh_

 _Whoa, oh, oh_

 _Whoa_

 _I'm waking up to ash and dust_

 _I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

 _I'm breathing in the chemicals_

 _I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

 _This is it, the apocalypse_

 _Whoa_

 _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

 _Enough to make my systems blow_

 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

 _I raise my flags, don my clothes_

 _It's a revolution, I suppose_

 _We'll paint it red to fit right in_

 _Whoa_

 _I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

 _This is it, the apocalypse_

 _Whoa_

"Sorry to interrupt, but shouldn't you be in class right now, and I'm assuming music isn't the class," someone had announces, as they broke Theodore from his trance of playing the cover of his favorite song. Theo looked up, and observed what the male had looked like, but decided not to take note of him, since he figured he wouldn't have him for class anyways.

"Yeah, sorry, I was caught in the moment. Could you tell me where Mr. Andersen's room is," Theo looks up at the male teacher who had come in and interrupted his progress.

"I can, so let me write you a pass. On another note, I would like to see you come for glee tryouts today after school. You don't have any plans do you," the teacher wondered as he wrote Theodore's hall pass, and then gave him the pass.

"I'll think about it, and thanks," Theodore answered as he picked up his bag, and left the music room, only to realize that he didn't find out where Mr. Andersen's room was, so he headed back to music room to find out, only then he headed to the room that he was supposed to be in. _This wasn't going to be a good day_ Theo had thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ladies and gentleman sorry for the long delay. (It wasn't really that long, but you know what I mean.) Anyhow here is the first chapter. Honestly, it isn't as long as I had imagined, because I had gotten really busy, and starting tomorrow I have a very busy work schedule. So giving credit where it us due, here is the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1

Biology had been his first class, and he had been on his way there when he had run into two students who also seemed as though they had no idea where they were going. Raphael had noticed two things, one the boy looked as though he had just walked in off the streets (despite his long hair, which had currently been pulled back) to attend school, and that it seemed he had rarely smiled. Two: he wondered who the girl was that had been with the male student.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry to get to class," Raphael had managed to answer as he tried making this less awkward than what it already seemed to be.

"What class you got?" the unknown male student asked as he checked his watch to see how many minutes that they had left to get to class with.

"Biology. Mr. Rollings," Raphael announces as he pulls out his schedule to remember which teacher it was so he wouldn't end up in the wrong class. He smiled slightly at the thought, and then placed his schedule back in his binder.

"You're in luck, that's our class well. Anyways lets get to introductions, I'm Cassidy, and this lovely lady is Clara," the now known boy announced proudly to Raphael, as the bell rang announcing the couple of minutes they had left to get to classroom, and prepare for whatever it is that classes prepare for. Only then did Raphael tell them who he was, and wondered if he should remind Cassidy that he had a girls name. He just shrugged it off and headed into the biology room with them, and even followed them to the back of the room.

"So is it safe to ask how much you hate your name?" Raphael finally asked Cassidy, and then shortly wishing he hadn't, as he looked over at Clara, and then turned his attention away to something else again.

"I've learned to answer it. Besides, there was a Cassidy on the old show _Veronica Mars_ , but he turned out to be a psycho," Cassidy pointed out. "His nickname was Beaver," Cassidy pointed out as they finished class, and headed to their lockers.

"Have you heard that Glee club has opened up again," Cassidy points out as they had passed the library.

"Yeah, I heard that as well. I'm down for it," Clara pointed out as she pulled her hair back in a ponytail form. "You guys in?" she questioned happily, as she opened the door to the library, and Raphael wondered who she was trying to pretty herself up for.

"I guess. Anyways, I have to get to class. McKinley seems to think I need to attend Spanish class, even though, I highly doubt I'll ever need it," Cassidy pointed out in protest, and Raphael wondered to himself how he should take that statement.

"You know, I could teach you," Raphael offered to Cassidy. "How about tonight?" he offered before the other boy could even say anything else.

"Sure. Sounds good. So anyways are you trying out for the glee club?" Cassidy had asked as he looked at Raphael.

"I don't know. Maybe," was his answer as the bell had announced class would be beginning soon. "Oh, and hey, could call me Rafe?" he asks as it seemed that would be his answer, and nothing else at the moment, and then headed to class.

Ashley Puckerman wasn't happy where she was. Nor was she happy that her two brothers, Noah had been stationed overseas, due to him being in the air force, and her step brother (or would it be half brother?) Jake had been transferred to another school for reasons she would never understand. She did seem have some hope though. Her cheer leading, and her wanting to sleep with the next popular girl at the hottest party, in which, she knew would be tonight after the game. She had been thinking about it when some kid ran smack into her.

"What the hell don't people watch where they're going?" she asks sarcastically, as she showed how she had felt about the students that attended this school. Though, she did find that she was rather wanting to know the girls name, as she rolled her eyes, and then walked away taking a mental note to find out her name later. Then again, there was a party tonight, and if Ashley guessed right, the girl she had just ran into would be there.

Austin Jonas had found out that he had been crushing Levi Wilson again. He couldn't help looking quickly over at Levi's math book as he was taking math notes, and then quickly looking away as he thought Levi would be looking his way. What he didn't want to admit to people was that he was gay, after all, he had just become to terms with it last year, and he wasn't sure how everyone else would take it.

" _Into the Woods?"_ Austin asked as he had seen the flier for the school's first musical choice. Austin then wondered to himself if it had just been an excuse to talk to Levi, even if it were for a second.

"Yeah, auditions are in the audition. You interested?" Levi had told Austin had told him as the bell had gone off announcing that class had come to an end. In his head, Austin had said yes, but the words hadn't formed in his mouth, so he just smiled. That was when Theodore had approached Levi to inquire information about the play. Since had only been Levi who had known him, Austin had no idea how to take that.

"Actually, I think I'll be there. What time are auditions again?" Austin asked Levi, even though it had been out of jealousy. He just hoped that whatever this kids name was, wasn't going to be there.

"Right after school," Levi answered Austin, and then he had left to go to his locker, and get the other materials he had needed for his next class.

Archibald "Archie" Dieter Leonhardt had seen the flier for the glee club after he had left the culinary room. He wasn't sure what he was thinking when he had seen it. After all they had lost probably more than they had won (if he could recall correctly.) Then he calculated in his head that may be joining the show choir wouldn't be so bad.

That was when he turned around and saw someone had been behind him. She stood five foot four, had a Japanese-American decent, and he instantly liked her, though, he barely knew her. Hell, he couldn't recall her in any of her classes. He looked around as students had gathered around in the hallway, as they prepared to go their next classes.

"The name is Sia in case you were wondering," the girl tells Archie, as she smiles quickly. "I was just looking at the glee club flier, and no, I don't have any classes with you," she blabbed all at once, only to leave herself wondering why she was talkative all of a sudden. "Sorry, that was a bad start," she tells him.

"It's all good, and no worries," Archie tells her as he talks a photo of the flier with his iPhone, and then slips back in his pocket. "I guess we'll be auditioning together," he tells her, as he heads to his locker for his last class of the day.

Theodore had gone through one full day of school, and still had found nothing interesting, unless you count the fact that he had sort of been recruited to glee club. He had also seemed interested in auditioning for _Into the Woods_. He wondered if Alfie Allen had that kind of thing in mind when he had auditioned for Theon Greyjoy, but that was a different matter for another day. He had to find something before Clara rubbed it in that she had found something before he had, though, he had imagined that was already a failure.

"I saw you're reading the _Percy Jackson_ series," someone inquired as he grabbed my copy of _Titans Curse_ and placed it in his messenger bag. He had found it odd that someone else in high school would read the series. Though, he did find Percy's adventures fascinating, and funny at the same time.

"Yeah, I read _Harry Potter_ when I was younger, and this is my second time reading this series," Theodore had told her happily, as he had shut his locker, and had finally decided to head to the music room.

"That's cool. Reading it again actually," she told him. "I'm Maya," she had finally told him, and then she had smiled at him, and he wondered if he should tell her that he wasn't into girls. Well actually, he wasn't really sure what he was. He had decided to keep that to himself for now, maybe she had just wanted to be friends anyways.

"I'm Theodore, but you can call me Teddy, or Theo." Theo tells her. "Anyways, are you headed to the music room to audition for New Directions, or whatever it's called?" he asked Maya as he stopped about an inch or two from his locker.

"I am actually," Maya told him, as she connected eye contact with Theo's brown eyes.

"Yo Fish Breath!'" Theo had heard someone announce as they came closer, and Theo had spotted the bully who had shouted it that way, and wondered who it had been aimed for though he was sure that he could figure it out.

"Your mother just have been a very bad nurse because it's a rare condition, though possible, at treatable. Two. If you wanted to insult someone I'm sure you could have come up a better insult than that. What is this? Second grade?" Theo had asked as he pressed the bully up against the lockers with a thud. Where was all this anger coming from?

"I didn't mean anything by it, and you didn't need to go off on me like that," the bully had announced to Theo. "I have names for everyone in this school, including Beastly-hood Sylvester," he pointed out, as Theo had loosened up his grip. It had just dawned on Theo that he had no idea who this Sylvester person even was. Maybe he should find out.

"Who is this Sylvester person you speak of?" Theo had asked the teenager who still hadn't revealed his name, though he had found it curious that he was suddenly crushing on him, but why would be be crushing on someone who had just named him Fish Breath? He had also just noticed that Maya was gone, and he had assumed that she must have already gone inside the music room. Or so he had hoped.

"She's the psycho principle at the school. I swear she wants to cut everything except the Cheerios and the football team, and I'm assuming you were planning on entering that music room, so be on the look out," the unnamed kid tells Theo, as he meets his eyes.

"What's your name?" Theo finally asks him, and wondered if he got to know him better, maybe, this would be a way to figure out his sexually. Then he remembered he had auditions to get to. That matter would have to wait.

"It's Alex," the boy finally revealed his name, though, Theo had doubted he would, if he hadn't asked.

"I've got to go," Theo told Alex, as he watched Alex put on his soccer jersey over his Nike wife beater, and then he had stepped inside to watch the other auditions.

"Alright everyone. First welcome to New Directions. I am Mr. Evans, I work as the librarian, and I am also your coach. First things I don't care if you're purple, pink, black, white. You're all welcome here. That goes for any sexuality you are, though this school is LGBT safe," Sam had began as he tried his best to begin where Mr. William Schuester had left off. Though of course Sam Evans would still remain his geeky self.

"Can we start now? I have other things to do besides listen to this?" Ashley Puckerman had announced. Sam knew he couldn't miss a Puckerman attitude anywhere. She even had the Puckerman look to her.

"You must be Ashley Puckerman?" Sam asked though he had already guessed the answer.

"Yeah, what of it?" she asked him as she stood up and headed to the front where Sam was standing.

"Never mind. You start anytime you'd like," Sam had told her and with that she had began to sing.

* * *

Okay so this as long as I hoped, it was longer before I had typed it all over. Anyhow reviews/feedback would be rad.  
As always my Tumblr is always open for questions/comments, etc. All mistakes in the chapter belong to me, and I believe my next chapter will be Beta'd.


	3. This is Not a Chapter

Hello my lovely readers.

Once again I am sorry for the late updates. It has been a very busy summer, and shortly everyone who is attending school/college will soon be attending schools, and busy with homework. Since I am neither I will have free time to do more writing, and having time to work more on the story. Since writing the first chapter I have quite become fond of these characters, and therefore, I **refuse** to quit this story no matter how long it takes me.

Thank you so much for understanding - Ho _(s)_ OT.


End file.
